1. Field
This invention relates to lawn mowers having grass collection bags and, more particularly, to an indicator for use with such lawn mowers for visually indicating the full condition of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide both riding and walk behind lawn mowers with a grass collection system for retaining clippings of cut grass to be disposed of. It is generally difficult for the user of a mower to determine that the bag is full without physically touching, shaking, or otherwise inspecting the bag, which usually requires interruption of the mowing operation. Typically, on riding lawn mowers, the grass collection bag is mounted at the rear of the mower behind the driver, and is operatively connected to the cutting deck by a discharge chute through which grass clippings are directed. The location of the bag on a riding mower makes inspection particularly difficult and time consuming.
British Patent Application No. GB 2,101, 864, published Jan. 26, 1983, discloses a grass collection indicator which attempts to solve the above mentioned problem. This British application discloses a cylindrical float disposed within a housing secured to the top portion of a grass collection bag, with the float rising or falling depending upon the pressure within the bag. A window in the top of the housing enables the user to see the float in its raised position, which is maintained so long as sufficient air flow into the bag is present. When the bag becomes full, the air flow is reduced and the float falls, thereby alerting the user to the full condition of the bag. In an alternative embodiment, the cylindrical float is replaced by a thin membrane operating in substantially the same manner.
The apparatus shown in the British '864 reference, however, is only adapted for use on a walk behind mower and could not be effectively converted for use on a riding mower. Positioning the indicator directly on the collection bag would be impractical on a riding mower having a rear mounted bag. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for an indicator specially adapted for use on riding mowers.